Falling From Grace
by Melissande
Summary: Could she save him as he fell or would she fall with him? LitaXCena, others?


Title: Falling From Grace

Author: Mel

Rating: PG13, currently

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Could she save his as he fell or would he take her with him?

Dist: Ask

Notes: A/U, making Lita the same age as John, other ages may change, Answer to Alias Quotes Challenge posted by And at Litafics

Spoilers: None

Warnings; None yet

Pairings; John/Lita, others possible, Orton, Triple H, Mickie James, others included

Chapter One: Fractures

Red hair flew in the breeze as the young woman quickly raced across the busy street in an effort to arrive on time. She looked once more at her watch and almost tripped for the effort.

"I can't be late again." She said out loud causing several other pedestrians to look her over then go back to ignoring her as they made their way through their busy fast paced lives. This was a common occurrence to most. Everyone in New York always seemed to be either a few minutes early or late.

The red head shook her head once more as she finally made her way to the building she'd been looking for. She entered quickly and made her way past the desk quickly flashing her id for the young, bored looking desk attendant, before she had to slow down to show the burly looking and more attentive security guard just before the elevator.

Amy let herself breathe once she made it to the elevator. She allowed herself a few minutes of calm as she leaned face forward on the back of the elevator stall. She listened to the floors of the building ding by until she made it to the floor she was supposed to be on five minutes ago.

The doors opened to reveal a lush, luxurious loft style apartment. The whole back wall of the room was nothing but light as it opened to windows and one door that lead to a spacious balcony overlooking Central Park. The whole opened room was tastefully and artfully decorated showing that the person owning it had hired a decorator as the whole contained very few personal touches. To the left was a bar that lead into a large kitchen area complete with breakfast nook and dinning room area, the right contained a large area that was supposed to pass for a living room. It was flanked off to both sides by an entertainment system to die for and a work out area that rivaled any gym. Just in front of the elevator where stairs that lead to two large rooms and two large baths, both rooms containing wall in closets that rivaled many of New York's apartments.

Amy caught herself just before she began to gawk more. She shook her head and looked around for her employer. She walked timidly into the loft looking but not finding. It wasn't until she looked towards the balcony door that she saw him.

The man was large, not in height, although he did stand at 6'1. No he was muscular, a body he had honed in college football and weightlifting over the years. The body was what made him famous. It helped him to become an internationally known action movie star and a household name. John Cena had been slowly making his way up the ranks of Hollywood's leading men for years. He'd had a brief stint as a wrestler but had been drawn to the glitz and glamour of Hollywood. Now at the age of 30, he'd established himself as a multi-million dollar a movie enterprise. He was wanted by women all over the world and envied by men.

But his blue eyes told a different story. Sure he may have it all on the outside, but Amy knew from rumor that he lacked much personally. And now those troubled stormy blues were turning her way.

Amy braced herself as the man made his way into the loft, large hands resting on his jean covered hips, eyes and body set for a confrontation.

"You're late, again!" His voice boomed through the apartment, almost causing Amy to cringe, but stopping just short of doing so.

"Really?" Amy asked trying to feign stupidity. This only backfired; the male seemed even angrier as he continued to stomp his way across the room until he came to a stop two feet in front of the 5'6 woman glaring down at her.

"Why do you act like you don't realize you're late? You know that doesn't work! I really should fire you for this."

"For what?"

Blue eyes rolled in frustration. "For excessive tardiness!"

"Oh well what can I say traffic is a bitch."

The man did not look amuse.

"I do not know honestly why I keep you around."

"Because I'm amusing and deal with all you're shit?"

"So help me if you weren't' a woman." He whispered as he shook his head.

"That's never stopped you before."

He blue eyes darkened to stormy seas.

Amy's hazel ones contained just the briefest hint of mischievous. She had been a personal assistant to more temperamental and off the rocker superstars than this man, but at times he tried her patience and sometimes she just wished he'd fire her already. She'd been his personal assistant/public image consultant for almost three months now and she had never had to work so hard before. Her work had just increased more with the recent new items the paparazzi had caught.

"So I guess I'm fired now?"

He let out several deep breathes before he answered.

"Get back to work."

Amy raised a semi-perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I said get back to work."

"Just to clarify, I'm not being fired?"

Sigh.

"'Back to work' means you're not fired. Now just do your job. Orton, Helmsley and that James woman will be here later for our meeting. Until then get me some water."

He turned and returned once more to the balcony to look at the world some more.

Amy was left to scoff at his casual order to her. She was annoyed. She was more than a mere personal assistant and soon she was going to make this prima donna movie star realize that.

Until then of course she would fetch his water.

-x-x-x

John Cena let out a sigh as he looked out over New York City. He couldn't understand how he'd let this happen. He'd made a great life for himself. But he'd let his life get out of hand and now this had happened. It didn't like to think of the thing that had happened often because it became a reality. And as an actor John Cena did not like living in reality. He was paid to live in a fake, semi-perfect world.

His thoughts turned towards his assistant/image consultant. He shook his head. He'd hired her on the advice of Helmsley and Orton, his agent and lawyer. Both men had been with him for years and he trusted them completely. And well they'd both told him straight out he was screwing up his life and his ability to make money with many of the decisions he'd made lately. So he had caved and hired her.

And she'd been late everyday since. John was beginning to regret that decision almost as much as the ones that had lead to her hiring. And that was saying a lot.

-x-xx-

So anyone want to read more? Curious for more? Is it any good?

Mel


End file.
